Kidchan's Story
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: Sakuragi's best friend, kidchan, needs help from Sakuragi..will she get it, or will Sakuragi ignore her? R&R pleasE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own any characters in Slam Dunk, although I own KIDCHAN!  
  
Kidchan. This story is dedicated to you! You gave me the idea for this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kid-chan! You have to enter this contest!" Sakuragi shouted at Kid-chan. Or, at least, the sleeping Kid-chan (she can be as 'great' as the ice king Rukawa in sleeping! I wonder who will win if they are both contested in a sleeping competition). "KID-CHAN! Wake up!" Sakuragi shouted again at his best friend. Again, Kid-chan ignored him. "I want that scanner, otosan." She said, in her sleep. "Scanner?? Otosan???"Sakuragi wondered. Finally, Sakuragi couldn't stand it anymore. He took up Kid-chan's file and hit her head with it. "Itai! Who dares disturb my sleep!" Kid-chan said when she woke up.  
  
  
  
Kid-chan looked around with a confused look on her face. "Oh, its you, Sakura-kun" she said, calling Sakuragi the name that he hates. "My name is SakuraGI! I am not Sakura, Sakura is such a girl name!" Sakuragi said, frustrated. He had been having this conversation with Kid-chan since the first day he met her, 3 years ago. "Whatever, Sakura-kun. Why did you wake me up? Otosan was about to buy me that scanner!" Kid-chan said, annoyed that Sakuragi woke her up in the middle of her 'nice' dream.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi had a blank face. He scratched his head. Then he looked at his hand. He saw a paper. "Yes! You have to enter this contest!" Sakuragi said, frantically waving the paper in front of Kid-chan. "What contest?" Kid-chan said, bored and took the already crumpled paper from Sakuragi's hand.  
  
  
  
DRAWING CONTEST  
  
Open to all Shohoku High students only.  
  
Draw any sports events in the school.  
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH Grand prize winner will win a Canon scanner worth..  
  
  
  
  
  
Kid-chan did not read the rest. Looking at the drawing contest word had already perked up her interest. Winning the scanner makes her even more excited. "WOW! Sakura-kun! Can I really enter this contest? I will finally get the scanner I want if I win!" Kid-chan exclaimed. Sakuragi was amused to see his good friend this excited. "Yah, when you win." Kid-chan thought for a while. "I can draw you in basketball. It's a sport, after all. Lets go now!" Kid-chan said, tugging at Sakuragi. "Hai, hai, no need to pull so hard!" Sakuragi complained.  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached the school gym. There wasn't anyone else around. "Come one, Sakura-kun. Show me some good pose!" Kid-chan said, taking out all her drawing utensils. "Pose? But how do I pose when basketball is supposed to be moving all the time?" Sakuragi asked, confused. "Oh. I didn't thought of that." Kid-chan said, disappointed. Then she saw Kogure entering the gym. "Kogure-sempai! Can you do me a favour?" Kid-chan asked. "Sure, as long as I can do it." The ever nice Kogure answered. "Arigato! Just stand there with Sakura-kun and make a nice pose!" Kid-chan shouted. "Pose?" Kogure asked, clearly confused. He looked at Sakuragi for help, but Sakuragi couldn't give him an answer.  
  
  
  
"Just do what you all usually do when one is dribbling and one is blocking!" Kid-chan commanded, losing her patience. "Okay." Kogure and Sakuragi agreed in unison. So Sakuragi bend himself a little while holding his hands out as if blocking an invisible person. Kogure sighed and positioned himself in front of Sakuragi, holding the ball. Kid-chan started doodling in her sketch book, looking very serious. Occasionally, Sakuragi will steal a look at the hard-working Kid-chan. "Sakura-kun! Stop moving!!!!!!! Or not, I will not be able to pass up this piece of art!" Kid- chan scolded when she lost her patience. "Gomen!" Sakuragi apologized. "Er, Kid-chan, how long do we have to be in this.'pose'?" Kogure asked. He was tired of standing in a crouched way and holding the ball. "Just, a few more moments!" Kid-chan said, doodling all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi took another look at Kid-chan. He couldn't take it anymore. Kid- chan looked very funny when she is serious. Sakuragi was more used to the crazy, insane looking Kid-chan. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakuragi started laughing and dropped on the floor. That made Kogure to laugh too. And soon, both of them were laughing on the floor. "Teme! Why are you 2 laughing?" Kid-chan asked. "Nothing. We just couldn't hold the 'pose' for such a long time, that's all." Sakuragi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kid-chan looked at what she had drew. "Oh no! my drawing is ruined! No thanks to you, Sakuragi!" she shouted before running out. Sakuragi knew that he was in trouble. Kid-chan never call him 'Sakuragi' unless she is mad at something. But, he couldn't help it. Her expression was too funny. So, Sakuragi did not chase her like he usually did. Instead, he kept on laughing and laughing. '  
  
  
  
Sakuragi realized that he was the only one laughing. He looked at Kogure. "Megane-kun, why did you stop laughing?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, I think it was very rude of us to laugh at Kid-chan like that. "Nah. She should be used to it, since she is my friend. The gundan always laugh at her." Sakuragi assured Kogure, even though he felt a little guilty for laughing at her.  
  
  
  
Kid-chan kept on running and walking and running until she reached home. Then she went straight to her room and locked herself in it. "That baka Sakuragi. ?BAKA BAKA BAKA!" she shouted into a picture of Sakuragi. Then, feeling better, she went downstairs and pigged out with ice-cream. After finish eating her ice-cream, she went back to her room and took out her drawing of Sakuragi and Kogure. It wasn't done yet. She set herself to work. She can still remember how Sakuragi and Kogure was standing. She drew, rubbed and drew for a few hours.  
  
  
  
"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" the phone rang. No one else was at home, so Kid-chan had to picked up the phone herself. "Mushi mushi!" Kid-chan answered. "Kid- chan! Sakuragi here! I have something important to tell you! It's about the contest!" Sakuragi's concerned voice could be heard. "Nani?" Kid-chan asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.. I need to brace myself for any attacks from the almighty Kid-chan on Monday. I hope I can still continue the story... I hope her attacks are not painful I hope I will still be alive after Monday  
  
Please review!  
  
I am safe..for now!  
  
Someone, please save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wrote this fic few days ago, but couldn't upload it cuz fan fic remembers sept 11 So I remember sept 11 too. I went online on sept 12..still remembering sept 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ADD MATHS!

Disclaimer: this fic belongs to me, but Slam Dunk doesn't.  
  
Part of this story is true! Kid chan told me this herself this morning, although I exaggerated it a little..okay, I admit, a whole lot!!! Kid chan! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Listen carefully!" Sakuragi instructed. "The rules of this contest are.." Sakuragi said, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by the very impatient Kid-chan. "Get to the point! I have no time, this needs to be passed up before the closing date!" she complained. "Let me finish! Anyway, the most important rule, the one you can't fulfill, is, the contestant must pass ALL their end year exams to qualify! And, I distinctively remember, u FAILED your mid-term add maths paper.with only 1 mark!" Sakuragi finished with a laugh. ( by the way, folks, this part, is TRUE! Kid chan got 1 mark for her additional mathematics!)  
  
  
  
Kid-chan couldn't find her voice. "Kid-chan? Are you still there?" Sakuragi asked. "Hai.. I have to pass??? How can I pass add maths? I won't get my scanner!!!!!" Kid-chan said, tears coming to her eyes. "You have to help me, Sakura-kun!" She said, suddenly happy. "Me? How?" Sakuragi asked, dumbfounded. "You passed your add maths right? You got a B3 for add maths! You can tutor me!" (somehow, I can't imagine Sakuragi passing, let alone getting high marks OR tutoring someone)  
  
  
  
It was Sakuragi's turn to be silent. "Nani? I have no time!" Sakuragi said when he found his voice. "Come one Sakura-kun! I will help you to court Haruko-chan! She IS my classmate and good friend, you know." Kid-chan offered. At the thought of Haruko, Sakuragi's eyes turned hearts and he quickly agreed to everything Kid-chan said. So, they arranged for Kid-chan to get tutored by the tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi in exchange for a date with Haruko.  
  
  
  
The next day, Kid-chan overslept. (which day she won't? this part is true!) when she woke up, she remembered he 'tuition' class with Sakuragi. She looked at the time, and realized that she has only 10 minutes before she is late. And to walk to Sakuragi's house takes about 30 minutes. She doesn't own a bicycle and her parents are not at home. She was wondering what she should do, when she spied it. It was brand new. Never been used before. It was still wrapped! It.was..her..little brother's..scooter! his birthday gift for their parents. (this part is quite true)  
  
  
  
Kid-chan didn't think twice. As quick as lightening, she took the scooter and tore the plastic bag. Then she took it and went out, grabbing her stuffs on the way. She rode the scooter all the way to Sakuragi's house. As she never rode a scooted before, she wasn't sure how to use it. She tried to kick with one leg, but it didn't work. She tried many ways but she couldn't use. She ended up moving faster than if she walks, but still slower than she thought she should be. Suddenly, she heard some bells sound. 'kring kring' she looked behind and saw a cute little girl riding her tricycle, ringing her bell. The next minute, the girl overtook Kid- chan. Kid-chan sweatdropped. She was embarrassed and mortified. Even a small girl who didn't look a day over 4 was riding faster than her..(this is a quite true part too, a girl did overtook her, but not on a tricycle)  
  
  
  
Kid-chan decided to picked up her speed. She reached Sakuragi's house in one piece, fortunately. Unfortunately, Sakuragi forgot all about tutoring Kid-chan and had left to practice his basketball in the outdoor basketball court. Kid-chan got this information from Sakuragi's mother. So the poor Kid-chan had to ride like a mad girl to the outdoor basketball court, which was about 10 minutes away. When she reached there, she saw a sweating Sakuragi shooting hoops. Failing, obviously.  
  
  
  
The angry Kid-chan put the scooter down and ran towards Sakuragi. "SAKURA- KUN! Did you forgot that you are supposed to tutor me in add maths today?" she shouted even before reaching him. Sakuragi looked up and was surprised to see the angry Kid-chan running after him. "Nani? What tutoring?" he asked, very blur. "The tutor class you promised me! Or did you forgot about your date with Haruko too?" She asked. All the events from yesterday ran through Sakuragi's 'tensai' brains. Suddenly, his face brightened up like a lamp post. "Yes! A date with Haruko-chan! Of course I remembered!" Sakuragi said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Then, why are you not at home? Don't you remember you are supposed to tutor me?" Kid-chan asked, frustrated at the dumbo Sakuragi. Sakuragi nodded his head. "Hai, I forgot, but nevermind, I remember now! Lets go back!" He said, clueless about how angry Kid-chan was. He bend down to pick up his ball. When he looked up, he saw a small boy slowly walking away with the scooter in his hands. "Kid-chan! Is that scooter yours?" Sakuragi asked. Kid-chan looked behind and saw the small boy. "Teme! Baka! Put down my scooter right now!" Kid-chan shouted, furious. The small boy was startled and let go of the scooter immediately, dropping it on the ground with a loud BANG!.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh NO! my brother's scooter! He is gonna kill me!" Kid-chan wailed. She went to check the damages. Fortunately, it wasn't broke. Unfortunately, it was very scratched. "Your brothers! I thought it was yours!" Sakuragi said, smiling. "Kuso!" Kid-chan cursed. Then they went back to Sakuragi's house, where Sakuragi tutored Kid-chan in add maths. He kept on humming his favourite "Ore Wa Tensai" song while tutoring Kid-chan, which got onto Kid- chan's nerves. In the end, Kid-chan still couldn't understand add maths. So, they arranged for another tutoring lesson, which Kid-chan made a point to note in down on Sakuragi's calendar.  
  
  
  
As Kid-chan was 'scootering' home, it began to rain. Dripping wet, she went even faster. She was very unlucky. She skidded and dropped into a clogged drain. The scooter went with her. It got all went and slimy and smelly. She was all drenched too. She got up, unhurt, luckily. She dare not ride the way home, she dragged the scooter and walked all the way back, dripping and cold.  
  
  
  
When Kid-chan got home, her parents were already home, and they had noticed the 'gone' scooter. Her brother was crying and her parents were mad. She was scolded and lectured for using her brother's things without permission, and dirtying it and coming back all wet. Furthermore, ruining such a brand new scooter with her lack of skills. She kept of apologizing, but her parents will not listen to her. They gave her the punishment. She was grounded for a week. Then later, she has to get her brother back a scooter.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
Reviews please!!!!!!!!!! I am really exaggerating! Hahaha Kid-chan is gonna kill me!!!! See ya all in my next life!  
  
Please review! My spirit will continue writing and reading those reviews! 


	3. Sakurasan!

Disclaimer : Slam dunk does not belong to me. Kid-chan does not belong to me. Only this story belongs to me. Don't tell me it belongs to you too!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Okasan! But my friend promised to tutor me in add maths so that I won't fail!" Kid-chan protested. Upon hearing the words not failing, Kid-chan's mother said "okay, your friend can come over and tutor you. Who is that kind soul who will tutor you?" Kid-chan was thrilled, at least she can still get her scanner. "Sakura-san!" she said, running up the stairs to call Sakuragi. "Sakura, what a nice girl." Her mother thought. (uh-oh, problem here!)  
  
  
  
"Sakura-san! My mother grounded me!" Kid-chan shouted into the phone as soon as Sakuragi answered it. "Nani? Then how are you coming here? I still want the date, you know. What did you do?" Sakuragi asked, worried that his date with Haruko will be flying away. "I didn't do anything! I just fell into the drain with my brother's brand new scooter, and took it without permission. Its no big deal!" Kid-chan protested proudly. (proud??)  
  
  
  
"O-kay. So, what are you going to do now? You can't enter the contest without passing." Sakuragi asked, more concerned about himself, actually, than her. "Don't worry, I had it all figured out. Okasan let's you come over to tutor me. Same time I am supposed to go to your house tomorrow, and you better not forget!" Kid-chan warned. They chatted for a while, and then they hung up the phone. Kid-chan went to bed, wondering where should she put her scanner when she gets it. Slowly, she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
Next morning, Kid-chan woke up to a very fair weather. She took a look at the clock next to her, wondering why she can wake up even before the alarm rang, to find out its already 7:00 a.m. "Oh no! I am late again! Why didn't okasan wake me up?" kid-chan shouted, jumping out of bed immediately. She didn't even had time to wash her face or brush her teeth. She didn't have breakfast. She quickly change into her uniform and ran out of the house.  
  
  
  
She ran as fast as her 'mighty' legs can take her to the nearest bus station, that, fortunately goes to her school. "WOOF!" she heard a dog bark. She is afraid of dogs. And this particular dog was staring at her with big eyes, and fangs sticking out of his mouth. What's worse, its in its attack stance. Poor Kid-chan! She took a step back. The dog took a step forward. She took another step back, and the dog went forward. She did a 90 degrees turn and ran even quicker than she was before. The dog didn't even chase her. When she realized that, she took a better look at the dog. It was chained. And the owner of the dog was nearby, reading newspaper.  
  
  
  
Poor Kid-chan was embarrassed. "Lucky me, nobody saw me running like that." Kid-chan thought to herself. But, she was very wrong. Sakuragi's gundan watched the whole thing. They were late too, riding their pink motorcycle. "Oy Kid-chan! Scared of such a cute little dog?" Takamiya shouted. Kid-chan looked at Takamiya with a fierce and embarrassed look on her face. "Don't you dare to tell anyone what happened, especially Sakura-kun." Kid-chan warned.  
  
  
  
At that moment, the owner stood up and released the dog. Instead of chasing Kid-chan, it went after the gundan. Poor gundan! Not only is their motorcycle slow, thanks to 5, no 4 people on it, they didn't react fast enough. By the time they realized that the dog is after them, they were a little late. Youhei started the motor, and they went, zooming slowly. "oy fat boy! You make us very slow! Get down!" With that, Youhei kicked Takamiya down. The dog was right in front of Takamiya. "Sit, Hana!" the owner shouted. The dog sat obediently. "Gomen, Hana seems to like you." The owner said, then pulled the dog away.  
  
  
  
The 5 of them (including Kid-chan) stood their ground. Then they started laughing Sakuragi's style. "The dog's name is HANA! HA HA HA!" Kid-chan laughed. She looked at her watch. "Oops! I am late!" then she ran to school, late, of course.  
  
  
  
When Kid-chan reached home, she saw her okasan preparing food. Her mother NEVER prepare food for her when she gets home! "Okasan! What happened? Why are you cooking? You NEVER cook!" Kid-chan asked, shocked to see her mother cooking. "You are studying, of course I am happy! Ask your friend to have lunch here too!" Her okasan said. Kid-chan went to have her bath, wondering what powers her studying has, her okasan actually cook?  
  
  
  
Ding Dong! "Ah! Sakura-san is here! I better bath quickly." Kid-chan thought to herself. Meanwhile, downstairs, Kid-chan's mother open the door thinking that a Kid-chan's friend will be there. "Hi! welcome!" Mrs. Tan (her surname) said. When she looked at the person's face, or rather the body, she was shocked to find a guy. "Oh, hi, who are you looking for?" Sakuragi looked at Mrs. Tan. "Kid-chan, I promised to tutor her. Watashi wa Sakuragi Hanamichi." Sakuragi said, holding out his hand to shake Mrs. Tan's hand. "But I thought its Sakura who will tutor her! Why are you here!" Mrs. Tan said, shocked.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hai. Kid-chan likes to call me Sakura-san for don't know what reasons." Sakuragi explained. "BUT WHEN SHE SAID A SAKURA-SAN IS GOING TO TUTOR HER, I THOUGHT IT'S A GIRL!!!!! HOW DARE SHE LIE TO ME!" Mrs. Tan shouted, running up the stairs to see Kid-chan.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Gomen minna san!  
  
There is a Sakura-kun and Sakura-san mix up. I didn't want to put this chap up, but some how things changed...so it became like this! Gomen gomen!!!! Hope you won't be confused!!!  
  
I shall knock my head on the wall a few times!!  
  
And finally, last but not least, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!  
  
really needed! 


	4. EXAMS!

Gomen minna-san! Long time no upload..thanks to exams! U know y there are such things as exams? Its b'cuz teachers wanna torture us till the day we die!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual. I dun own slam dunk, slam dunk don own me.  
  
  
  
"Kid-chan! You come out here right now!" Mrs. Tan shouted. There was some banging sound and Kid-chan came out, wrapped in a towel. "Hai, kasan?" Mrs. Tan was horrified. "Why are you wearing like that? Your friend is here!" "You called me when I was bathing, kasan. Sakura-san here?" Kid-chan said innocently. "Oy, Sakura-san. I am bathing! Wait for me!" She shouted to Sakuragi. Sakuragi look up and saw Kid-chan in towel. "Sure! Be quick! I have practice after this. Then he continued reading the magazine he was holding. Mrs. Tan couldn't believe her eyes. Kid-chan wasn't wearing anything but a towel, and she dares to talk to a guy, from upstairs??  
  
  
  
  
  
"You go back and finish your bath! We shall talk after this!" Mrs. Tan ordered. "Talk? What do we have to talk about?" Kid-chan asked as she walk back to her room. "Mothers!" She mumbled to herself. "Teenagers nowadays!" Mrs. Tan said to herself.  
  
  
  
After a while, Kid-chan came out, fully dressed. "Sakura-san! Waiting long?" she asked her friend. Sakuragi nodded his head, looking relieved. Kid-chan saw her mother 'interviewing' Sakuragi. "Okasan! What are you doing?" She protested. "You said a girl is going to teach you!" Mrs. Tan said. "I did not. I said Sakura-san is going to teach me! And you agreed!" Kid-chan argued back. They argued for a couple of minutes. Finally Mrs. Tan gave in and let Sakuragi tutor Kid-chan.  
  
  
  
But, they soon found that Mrs. Tan's idea of allowing is, she'll sit in front of them will Sakuragi tutor her daughter. They couldn't stand laughing, so they cut the lessons short. After that, they laughed like hyenas.  
  
  
  
Few more lessons went the same way. Under Sakuragi's teaching and her mother's eagle eyes, the exams finally came. After finishing her test, she was glad it was all over. Her parents have lifted the punishment from her and she went back into making Kogure and Sakuragi as her models. The day came. It was results day. Kid-chan was trembling as she went to get her results.  
  
  
  
"Darn, will I pass or not? I hope I dun get an egg this time!" Kid-chan thought to herself. "Kid-chan!" Her teacher called for the 19th time. "Gomen, sensei!" She cried. She went to get her paper. The first thing she saw was an egg! Then she look properly. PHEW! It was 30! She passed! By chance! (Passing marks are 30)  
  
she hurried away to look for Sakuragi and told him the good news. That night, she went home and finished up her drawing. Next day, she passed it up. "Now, I just have to wait for the results!" She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Gomen!!!  
  
short short!  
  
I know!  
  
tomorrow I still have one paper!  
  
it's the last one!  
  
I will update real soon!  
  
please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Drama

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and KidChan does not belong to me!

Oops! I am sorry, I promised to upload real soon. But I got distracted. Really sorry! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!

After the exams, it is normal for teachers to plane something 'fun & interesting' activities to keep the students going to school. Usually it is not fun. And as usual, this year's was not fun. They planned to have an interclass drama competition. Every class was forced to join, so like it or not, all the students reluctantly join. Only KidChan was excited over this activity. Probably because or her slow brain. So, KidChan acted as an old lady and she was very, erm, enthusiastic about it. Sakuragi Hanamichi acted as a psycho. (Maybe because of his hair colour) as the date drew nearer, KidChan got more and more excited. 

Finally, after waiting for a long time, it was the day. They sat through several halfhearted dramas, each one making KidChan more nervous. KidChan had to use a cane to walk in the whole show because of her character as the old lady. The story line was, as old lady waits for a bus, psycho came and tried to rape her. Old lady have to use cane to hit him and a princess and her maid who saw the incident helped old lady.

Their acting was so bad, that the audience started throwing papers on stage and the whole class was getting booed. In confusion, KidChan put her cane out and the princess tripped over the cane, pulling the maid's skirt as she fell. Screaming in horror, the maid ran to the backstage, followed by whistles from the boys. 

KidChan tried to apologize to the actors and audience but she traveled across the stage in lightening speed, knocking the bus stand and fake bushes as she past. Leaves flew through the air and the actors on stage were too stunned to do anything. The reason that KidChan flew across the room? Simple. She slipped on a puddle of water that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the floor.

The people tried to draw the curtains, but failed to do so as the curtains was stuck. So, everyone could watch what was happening on stage and laughed his or her hearts out. You can see people rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Later, KidChan's class was announced as 'The Best Comedy Act' and 'The Best Come Back Act'. As you might've guessed, no one dared to think of any 'fun & interesting' activities as long as KidChan the terrorist is still in school.

KidChan planned to not go to school the next day to avoid getting teased and humiliated. But, all was only a plan. The next day, KidChan suddenly woke up, looked at her alarm clock and cursed. "Why didn't it ring? I am so late!" She quickly dash into the bathroom and our on a total 2 minutes. A new world record was made. She changed and ran down, grabbed her brother's new scooter and rushed to school. She had totally forgotten that she was supposed to be absent from school that day.

She reached school (After a close call with 4 bulldogs) with 5 seconds to spare. She was surprised to see the front occupied with many students. Usually. By the time she reaches school, everyone will be in school already. When the students noticed to arrival of KidChan, they started clapping and whooping. 

A grinning Sakuragi Hanamichi and his best friend Mido Youhei carried a big poster with the words "Hail KidChan!" On the poster, there's a picture of KidChan falling flat on her face, with bushes flying away and a broken bus stop, as well as other actors on stage staring with open-mouthed horror. 

"KidChan! I thought I was the psycho one! Why did you steal my job?" Sakuragi shouted, laughing like a maniac. Poor KidChan (not!) she had to endure the whole day in school, listening to everyone cracking jokes about what a good actor KidChan is.

To be continued. 

This is short, but I am finishing it soon. Please bear with my slowness!

I love your reviews, so please review more!

Thank you!  
  



End file.
